American Idiot
by heiressdescartes
Summary: Hermione Granger disappeared. Draco is living with Harry. When she comes back, everything is different about her and Draco seems to be liking them. Draco keeps assuming things about her and, unbeknownst to him, is slowly falling for her.
1. Are We The Waiting

Chapter: Are We The Waiting~

_"Forget me nots and second thoughts live in isolation_

_Heads or tails and fairytales in my mind_

_Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown_

_The rage and love, the story of my life_

_The Jesus of suburbia is a lie"_

Six years ago:

Draco had just flooed back from work. Ahh. The perks of being one of the top Aurors of today. Draco Malfoy had been living with Harry Potter yes, my worst enemy for over a year now. He had been kicked out of the manor about two weeks after the end of the war because of the time he vocalized his dream of becoming an Auror after the war. Potter had been living alone and they had been selected as partners from the six-month-Auror Training Program. They came up with a truce during this time and found friendship along the way. After Auror training, they were still picked to be partners. They just had to live with the fact that they're forever stuck together.

The ministry, in fact, had lost many of its greatest Aurors during the war. Those who survived either retired or had been moved to another Department. The Wizarding world has indeed lost a lot during the war. All of the death eaters that had lived are being rounded up and sent to azkaban prison. Naturally when potter and malfoy graduated, they became the top aurors of today.

"Hermione, please. Not now, please. Just give me another month please."

A sound of disapparition was heard through out the quiet house.

"Potter, would you mind going through these files Jones dropped off."

"Yeah. Crap. Malfoy, you're the only one i could talk too. So would you mind listening?"

"It isn't as if Weaselbee is talking right? Besides i got nothing better to do anyway except for this bloody report. So, yeah why not?"

"Its about Hermione. She left."

"She gonna come back in a day or two. Don't worry. She always does."

"How'd you know about that you when haven't seen her since well, after the war."

"Because, you're always home at 6:15 when she's coming rather than your usual 7. I always apparate directly to my room when she's here."

"Avoiding her, are you? Anyway, that's not what I meant. She's leaving for good. As in never coming back. She's going to leave britain and forget about me."

"What do you mean she's leaving Britain? Where's she going?"

"She's going to Australia to find her parents."

"Let her go Harry. She'll come back when the time is right."

"Damn it. Draco, I just realized its only you I've got left."

"Well then its gonna be the two top Aurors, Malfoy and Potter, versus all the bad guys. We'll send them all to Azkaban."

"I think it would sound better if it was Aurors Potter and Malfoy."

"Why, that's absurd. It sounds better if my name's first."

"I utterly disagree with your argument."

"You know potter, if anyone told me that we'd be living and working together i'd tell them to go to Madame Pomfrey and that they're as crazy as you."

"I know right. Now call that filthy excuse for a model and get me some food."

"Of course, what the almight boy-who-saved-the-world wants, he gets. Kreacher! Would you get us dinner and some fire whiskey. Someone over here wants to get drunk."

"Yes Master."

"Well I want my best friend back."

"I said you get whatever not whenever. Just wait until the time comes." Draco assured. Harry seemed to not believe him. "Hey, it'll get better in the end. It always does."

They next day, the media was asking alot of questions. Her disappearance was featured on the front page of the Prophet. The ministry said that there was no notice of her leaving except for a two week notice. No one knows where she is.

Draco was sleeping in the sofa once more after watching the news late last night on the telly. Granger left last friday and the media had been following Harry and him for the last 24 hours. Thank Merlin it was a Sunday. His slumber was however interupted by a loud noise from the fireplace.

"HARRY!"

"Shit. Harry! I don't have a day off on Sundays so someone can call me."

"What do you want, Draco?" Harry bellowed from upstairs.

"Someone's on the floo and they're extremely annoying."

"It's one in the morning!" Harry whined.

"I am aware of the time, Potter! Now, anwser the blasted call."

"I'm coming!"

"HARRY!"

"Hello?"

"Who the hell is it?"

"HARRY! Where's Hermione?"

"Its Weasley!" He responded to Draco.

"What the fuck do you want, Weasley?" Draco snarled.

"Where is she, Harry?"

"She's gone. Goodnight and don't fucking disturb us." Harry shut the floo before Weasley could protest. He climbed the stairs muttering about stupid idiots and their stupid questions that interrupt his sleep.

Draco quickly fell asleep on the sofa. He was slowly woken up by the house elf.

"We have guests, Master Draco." Kreacher announced.

"Thank you, Kreacher!" Draco got up and grabbed his robe that was on the couch and went to greet his regular guest. "Luna! Aren't you a bit early for Sunday Potter-Bashing Brunch? You're ten minutes too early." He turned around to see the Weasleys. "What are you doing here?" He snarled at them.

"Shut up, ferret. Where's Harry?" One of the twins replied.

"Harry!" Draco called.

"It's Sunday, Malfoy! I have ten more minutes 'til Luna gets here! Make that nine minutes!" Harry responded.

"We have gate crashers!" Draco said.

"What! Is it the Daily Prophet? Tell them to get lost! Its sunday. According to that memorandum we got last friday, Auror Draco Lucius Malfoy and Auror Harry James Potter are not to be disturbed during sundays except for urgent cases. Did someone die? Because if no one did, tell whoever is there to die." Harry was beyond annoyed.

"Its the Weasley Clan!" Draco informed him. There was a pause then, a sound of shuffling on the upper floor.

"Shit. I'll be down in a minute." Harry shouted. Draco sighed.

"I'm getting tired of this. Kreacher!" He called. The House elf appeared. "Get me some of those chocolates I asked you to hide the other day."

"Yes, Master Draco." He elf bowed.

Harry had appeared on the door wearing pajama pants and an old shirt.

"Good Morning, Harry. So nice of you to join us," Draco said sarcastically. "What's for breakfast?"

"Its my turn this week and I'm making pancakes!" He responded. He yawned and turned to the Weasleys. "What do you want?"

"Where is she?" Ron said.

"She is gone. Its none of your business." He responded.

"She's my girlfriend." Ron argued.

"She's your _ex_ girlfriend. Get out of my property!" He was getting pissed off.

"Harry!" Mother Weasel protested.

"Mrs Weasley. With all due respect, Malfoy and I are trying to enjoy our day off."

"Harry! Draco! I have brownies you wanted!" Someone called from the fireplace.

"Looney's pastries are here!" Draco shoved the Weasleys away and helped Luna from the fireplace.

"Ohh that's how it is Draco Malfoy!" Luna scolded.

"Oh come on Luna, take a joke. You know I wanted to see you, My favorite Moon godess!" Draco was smirking.

"Malfoy! Stop sweet talking Luna to get the brownies!" Harry said.

"Don't worry Harry! I have more. What are the Weasley's doing here? Isn't it Harry's turn this week?" Luna inquired.

"They we're just leaving! Lets go to the kitchen. And I'm going to whip your arses at monopoly!"

Luna and Draco left Harry with the Weasleys and started with breakfast. Draco had made coffee while Luna had been setting the plates on the table. Kreacher had appeared and handed Draco a couple of letters.

"Master Draco, mail have arrived early in the morning." He bowed and left.

After a couple of minutes, Harry appeared into the kitchen looking angry and took a seat.

"Harry! We have mail from dudders and a wedding invitation from Nott! A note from Granger saying she's there and she ain't coming back or writing. She also mentioned something about my boxers."

"Shit. That was the greatest april fools joke. Hope she got our note." Harry had forgotten about his temper and focused on the letter from his best friend.

"She did. P.S.S. Harry, that was the worst note ever. 'Hermione, that was the greatest night of my life.' Where'd you get that? You have to be more seductive. Next time let Malfoy write it.'" He paused and thought it over. "Well actually I left two boxers in her flat. One, the practical joke. The other when we uhhm.. You aren't supposed to know about that."

"You slept with Hermione?" He shouted.

"NO! Well yes but with clothes on. We were drunk. So I guess she didn't know it was me. I changed clothes in her room and may have left my boxers there."

"Where was I when this happened?" Draco mumbled something incoherent. "What?"

"Egypt."

"You said you never left this house." Harry fired at Draco.

"I lied. Anyway, what do we have from Dudders?"

"Dear Scarhead and Blondie, yeah I lost originality. You guys up for dinner next saturday? Bring that chick of yours, Malfoy. The normal one. Same place, same time. Love, Big D." Harry read aloud.

"Harry! Make us pancakes!" Luna said.

"Yes, my Lady." Harry bowed mockingly and started to make pancakes. He thought of Hermione again and how she was demanding him to do his homework. _I miss you, Hermione._


	2. Whatsername

Chapter: Whatsername~

_"Seems that she disappeared without a trace_

_Did she ever marry old what's his face?_

_I made a point to burn all of the photographs_

_She went away and then I took a different path_

_I remember the face but I can't recall the name_

_Now I won_New Story_der how whatsername has been."_

Draco Malfoy was currently outside Manchester Airport waiting for his worst enemy. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He was downright frightened. What time did potter say she was coming? Ohhh right five minutes before 6. It was a quarter past 6. Where is Granger? The only other persons around was an old man reading a newspaper, some staff and a lady with 2 kids. The lady was carrying a little girl talking on the something Potter called a cellphone. Damn, she looks hot. She's probably taken. Well it can't hurt to look. She had let the girl down and sat down beside the boy. The last girlfriend he had was Pansy Parkinson back in fifth year. That ended rather nastily. Draco had caught Pansy snogging a seventh year Ravenclaw in a broom closet during prefect rounds. Pansy of course tried to lie but he didn't listen. Filthy slut, wonder where she is now.

While Draco had been stuck in his thoughts, he didn't notice the woman walk up infront of him.

"Auror Malfoy?"

* * *

Hermione P.O.V.

"Hey Harry. Are you coming up to pick me in the airport?"

"Sorry Herms. Got held up in work. I'm sending someone else to pick you up." Harry replied.

"Who?" She asked.

"Someone. Sorry Herms gotta go. Jones got me more paperwork to do." Harry was gone.

"Hey 'Mione, who was that?" The little blonde kid asked.

"Harry Potter." She said gruffly.

"Ohhh. Can we go home now?" Simone asked.

"In awhile dear." Hermione said.

"Okay. Can you put me down? I'm going to Austin to sleep." She announced.

"Okay dear." She put Sisi down and sat beside Austin. Simone asked Austin to move and she sat down beside him and placed her head on his shoulder. They were fast asleep within two minutes. 5 minutes has passed when Hermione noticed a familiar feret. She got up and approached him.

"Auror Malfoy?"

"Uhhh... do I know you from somewhere?" He didn't recognize her. She rolled her eyes. _Git. _

"Gryffindor know-it-all ring any bells?" She said in a sing-song voice.

"Hermione?" She was rather taken aback. Malfoy never used her given name. He was suprised to know the beautiful lady he'd been staring at this whole night.

"I suppose Harry sent you to pick me up?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah. Where's your bags?" Draco was still nervous.

"Uhhh.. follow me." She led him to two bags with a two kids were sleeping on.

"Sisi. Austin. Wake up. We're leaving kids." She woke them up. She girl shifted in her sleep while the boy stayed still.

"5 minutes Mum." The boy responded.

"In 5 minutes I'm gonna leave you in the airport." They groaned and got up. "Hey Malfoy, would you mind carrying all of them." Hermione gestured to the bags.

"Yeah." He got the bags and saw Hermione carrying the girl while the boy was in her back.

_Damn. She's strong. _Malfoy led her out of the airport and to the car park. Hermione was suprised that Malfoy led them to an white Audi and opened the trunk. He stored her luggage and then closed it.

"Malfoy? The car's yours?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"Ohhh." She got the kids to seat in the back then she got the seat beside malfoy's up front. "Kids, Seatbelt." They obliged. Then they went out of the airport and began their journey on the road. Hermione check up on the kids. They we're asleep. She began a conversation with Malfoy. Beats sitting quiet for hours.

"So Malfoy, what possesed you to buy a muggle car?"

"Potter's insistent nagging."

"Wait. You have a driver's license?"

"Yeah, again after Potter's insistent nagging."

Flashback:

_Draco had been patiently waiting with Harry for the test to commence. They got into the car. Harry had went with them and took the back seat. Harry had already taken his test an hour before and passed with a few marks. He had been boasting and giving Draco a few tips._

_"You should really..." Harry was going on and on about how to turn. Draco send a silent 'silencio' on him. _

_"There that should keep you quiet."_

_The instructor came and they immeadiately started the practical. Draco did everything without flaw. He passed with flying colours. Draco smirked. Harry's jaw dropped. _What the hell._ Draco removed the silencing charm and they apparated home. Harry still hadn'd said a word since he undid the charm. _

_"Hey potter has that 'silencio' permanently affected your voice? I hope it has. No more potter complaining about water being too cold and arguing that its better to do the paperwork later."_

_"How the hell did you ace muggle driving without using your wand?"_

_"I studied and listened. Git."_

End of Flashback

"Nice car malfoy. I have the same car back in Sydney. But mine's colour black."

"I wanted a black car actually but Harry wanted a blue one so we agreed on white one instead." They went on and on about the cars they wanted. When they were almost in London, Malfoy asked a question that's been nagging him all night.

"So Granger, whose the father?" He asked.

"What?" She responded.

"The kids I mean." He said as if it was the most obvious thing on the world.

"Malfoy, these are my siblings." She stated.

"What?" Draco was stunned.

"You heard me." Hermione said in a sing song voice.

"But Harry said you were an only child." He argued.

"I am. Sisi and Austin we're adopted by my parents years ago. But i'll tell you that story another time." She hadn't notice but she implied that they would talk again. He did.

"I can't wait." He whispered to himself.

Draco parked the car infront of the house and got the luggage out of the trunk while Hermione woke up the twins. They got into the house and met Harry.

* * *

Author's note:

Mehhh.. This seems short. I'm not in the mood for writing again. I have no idea where this story is going. Review please!


End file.
